Prueba de Valor Fanfic post DA2
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: 1er fic! Fic futurista. Los elegidos tienen un nuevo enemigo al que se enfrentaran sin su lider legendario Taichi. ¿Qué ha pasado con Tai? ¿Podran lograrlo? ¡Descubranlo! **actualizacion 09/Noviembre/2012 capitulos 8.1 y 8.2 arriba! EN PAUSA
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Digilectores!

Mi nombre es Sandie y vengo con esta historia con la que paso de ser lectora a autora. De verdad que tenia muchisimas ganas de hacer una historia como esta ya que habia leido varios fics futuristas que me parecieron epicos. La historia debo decir se centra en Taichi, mi personaje favorito por siempre y para siempre, pero en si es un fic de aventura donde los ya no tan niños elegidos deben enfrentarse de nuevo contra las fuerzas oscuras del digimundo. Es una introducción corta pero creo que ha quedado bien, asi que los invito a leer y que dejen un review para saber que les parecio.

* * *

**"Prueba de Valor"**

Cap 1

"AIKO! ESPERA AIKO!"

La muchacha castaña volvió el cuerpo hacia la voz que le llamaba, Taichi Yagami corria hacia ella como un remolino. Hace apenas unos minutos la chica le había confesado su amor al chico el cual adoraba desde hace bastante tiempo, nunca se había armado del valor necesario para hacerle saber sus sentimientos hasta hoy, pero El solo se había quedado estatico… eso había sido peor que recibir un rechazo directo, Aiko odiaba no saber que pensaban los demás.

"Taichi-kun" simplemente contesto cuando este le había dado alcance. Tai tenia la respiración algo agitada y apoyo las manos sobre las rodillas para poder recuperarse mas pronto y hablar.

"Ai-chan, yo.. yo.. yo no sé que decirte." Esto solo molestó mas a la muchacha.

"Entonces no digas nada. Mira, tan solo has de cuenta como que no te dije nada ¿quieres? Me harias un tremendo favor a mi y a ti también."

"¿Dejarías que te explique mi situación?" Preguntó Taichi, haciendo ademan de sentarse en la banca que tenían a escasos metros.

Ya era de tarde, y la escuela lucia vacia. Tan solo quedaban algunos alumnos con clases extracurriculares vespertinas y alguno que otro profesor con el trabajo atrasado. En el patio principal de la escuela tan solo estaban ellos dos y un conserje recogiendo hojas caídas de los cedros que habitaban la plazuela.

Ambos se sentaron, Aiko esperaba que Tai empezara a hablar pero este parecía estarse arripintiendo de quererle contar su historia. Se exasperó y soltó un bufido que trajo de vuelta la atención del chico. Taichi Yagami la miró con sus ojos chocolate que a veces soltaban llamaradas de fuego, su abundante cabello moreno estaba sujeto con una banda azul y tenia puesto el uniforme del equipo de soccer ya que acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento. Dudo un par de segundos mas y empezó a hablar no sin antes soltar un largo suspiro que denotaba en melancolía.

"¿Conoces a Sora Takenouchi, cierto?" Claro que Aiko la conocía, era la mejor amiga de Tai. Ella solo se molesto en mover la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque después tuvo que afirmar algo más "Te gusta ella." Tai bajó la cabeza.

"Desde que tengo memoria… en mi vida solo ha habido 3 chicas: mi madre, mi hermana menor Hikari y Sora. Es mi mejor amiga y, si, mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de ella." Confesó el chico.

"Pues, mas bien suenas a que sigues enamorado de ella."

"Eso no lo sé… no debería Ai-chan. Ella es novia de mi mejor amigo, jamás podría hacerle algo así a ninguno de los dos."

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

"Quiero que trates de comprender mi situación, nunca me he fijado en alguien más que Sora por miedo a que de nuevo se me vaya de las manos. Tu, Aiko, me pareces una chica encantadora y me facinaria poder corresponderte, una parte de mi dice que lo haga, que me de una oportunidad. Po- podríamos salir y conocernos mas a fondo, cla-claro si-si tu lo deseas?

De la completa desesperanza de saber que el rechazo se debía a que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, paso a una emoción inexplicable que la llenaba de felicidad. Taichi Yagami le proponía salir juntos para conocerse mejor, para darse una oportunidad. ¿De verdad estaba dejándola entrar a su vida? Claro que una parte de ella se moria de miedo al pensar que podía querer utilizarla para olvidar a Sora.

"Me encantaría Taichi-kun, pero debo hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente sincero. ¿No haces esto para olvidarte de Sora?" paciente espero una respuesta que tardo unos momentos en venir.

"Si, eso hago." El semblante de Aiko se tornó duro, como si aguantara las lágrimas, Tai se dio cuenta. "Espera, creo que lo he dicho muy brusco. Es solo que me pediste sinceridad ai-chan. Claro que quiero querer a Sora solo como mi mejor amiga, y como te dije antes realmente jamás me he dado la oportunidad con nadie. Por dios! Tengo 16 años y no he tenido novia por el recuerdo de Sora… Yo siento que tu vales la pena arriesgarme, siento que vales la espera de 16 años Aiko. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

"Sí"

"Aiko Kojima. Sé mi novia por favor. Necesito que me hagas conocer el amor… estoy en tus manos."

La sangre que tenia contenida en las mejillas debido a las palabras anteriores de la declaración de Taichi desapareció cuando le pidió que fuera su novia. El corazón pareciese que se hubiera detenido pero alcanzó un bombeo que le diera la suficiente energía para emitir un SI tímidamente.

Habia pasado poco mas de un año desde que Aiko y Taichi habían comenzado su relación, la novia del antiguo líder de los elegidos se adapto muy bien al grupo e incluso se hizo muy buena amiga de Mimi Tachikawa. Llevaban una relación estable e incluso Taichi ya la había presentado a sus padres, era cierto que era su primera y única novia pero pareciera que no necesitara conocer mas de otras chicas, lo que algunos hombres le llamarían 'experiencia'.

Justamente Taichi acababa de dejar a Aiko en su edificio departamental cuando se dirigía hacia la estación del metro cuando su digivice –que cargaba siempre con él- empezó a sonar.

"¿Un digimón? No puede ser."

Una sombra pareciera escabullirse por los callejones aledaños, iba muy rápido asi que Tai tuvo que empezar a correr para seguirle la pista. Al llegar a una calle sin salida, el sonido que emitia el Digivice se hacia mas y mas frenético lo cual hacia suponer que lo tenía muy cerca de él.

"¡Sal de donde quiera que estes!"

Al llegar a su puerta noto que no había zapatos en el recibidor. Se encontraba sola en su apartamento como de costumbre. Era hora de ponerse a hacer los deberes del instituto, se encontraban a mitad de ciclo, quedaban las vacaciones de verano y después se encontraría muy ocupada llenando solicitudes de universidades. Era su ultimo año –al igual que Taichi- en el instituto y ambos harian lo imposible por quedar juntos, Taichi estaba decidido en estudiar una carrera política, lo cual tenia muy sorprendidos a todos, asi que tenia que ponerse al corriente para poder aspirar junto con su novio a una buena universidad. Aiko aun decidia que carrera estudiar pero le llamaba fuertemente la atención el area de la biología.

Apenas se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse a estudiar cuando sonó la puerta.

"¡Aiko! ¡Abre por favor!" Sin duda era la voz de su Taichi.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y vio en el umbral a su novio con una extraña criatura rosa en sus brazos.

"Necesito tu teléfono y tu ayuda aiko. "

"Pasa… ¡¿Qué es eso?" Se estremeció al ver que lo que parecía un muñeco de felpa se movia, tenia heridas en su cuerpo y apenas se le oia la voz.

"Piximon resiste por favor" Taichi ni siquiera le contesto a Aiko, se adentro en el apartamento buscando con la mirada el teléfono. Al haberlo encontrado se dirigió hacia alla con Aiko a su lado y antes de tomarlo le puso en los brazos a Piximon. "Por favor, trata de tranquilizarlo, mantenle despierto. Necesito llamar a Jyou"

Su pelaje rosa estaba tan suave al contacto, a Ella le pareció lo mas extraño y bonito que había visto en su vida y sintió un calor en el pecho cuando la criatura levanto la vista hacia sus ojos. Taichi había dicho que su nombre era Piximon. Taichi parecía haber ya terminado de hablar con su amigo pero inmediatamente se dispuso a hablarle a los demás.

"Ai-chan espero no te moleste si vienen todos los chicos hacia aca." Dijo en tono preocupado.

Koushirou Izumi colgó el teléfono con el rostro consternado pero con un brillo tenue de esperanza en sus ojos, por años habían esperado una señal del Digimundo y al fin había llegado aunque lastimosamente con su querido amigo Piximon herido. No se explicaba como fue que pudo cruzar pero eso quería decir que la puerta al digimundo no era imposible de penetrar. Tenia que ponerse a investigar mas en cuanto llegara de casa de Aiko, la novia de Tai, donde habían quedado todos de verse.

Con 16 años, Koushiou "Izzy" Izumi había crecido, aunque no tanto como otros tales como Yamato o Tai, incluso T.K parecía estar alcanzándolo. Su cabello pelirrojo contrastaba con su piel aperlada lo cual llamaba la atención de varias chicas, la verdad es que crecer le había caído muy bien y eso lo sabia muy bien Mimi Tachikawa. Izzy y Mimi en realidad no tenían nada en común pero existía una atracción bizarra entre ellos y últimamente se habían acercado mas… el grupo decía que olia a romance pero ninguno de los dos realmente formalizaba algo.

Tomó su laptop amarilla de siempre y la coloco en un nuevo estuche dentro de su también nueva mochila. Cogio una chaqueta verde y se dirigió para verse con los chicos.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y que me dejen un review con sugerencias o quejas o lo que seaaa TwT. Este fic es un reto que me he impuesto asi que prometo actualizar lo mas seguido posible.

Un saludo :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA DIGI-LECTORES!

Me dio mucho gusto ver al menos un par de reviews, me animo muchisimo eso y pues aqui dejo la segunda parte de la introduccion con algunos personajes que faltaban de aparecer. Aun me faltan unos pero eso sera otra cosa.

Y pues aqui, con la promesa de no tardar.

Quiero tomar unas lineas para decirles mis inspiraciones para esto de los fics futuristas, obviamente los excelentes trabajos de CieloCriss y tambien de Marin-Ishida.

y bueno ._. los dejo con la lectura que en si no es muy larga.

* * *

**"Prueba de Valor"**

CAP 1.2

Mimi Tachikawa ya no llevaba el cabello rosa.

Sentada en su cama jugaba con su cahorrito que tenia apenas semanas de vivir con ella, sus padres se lo habían obsequiado al ver cuanto extrañaba a Palmon; claro que una mascota no podía compararse a un compañero digimon pero aliviaba un poco la ansiedad de mimi. Esperaba atenta el sonido de su timbre que indicaba que Kou pasaba por ella, hace unos minutos todos habían recibido una llamada de Tai diciendo que había encontrado a Piximon herido en la calle; Mimi sabia que los digimons solo aparecían cuando había que luchar lo cual le apretaba el corazón pero ahora pensaba que si luchaban hasta el final era muy posible lograr un digimundo armonioso en que el que pudiera estar armónicamente, sin tener algún enemigo al acecho.

El timbre sonó y se paro de un grito, el perrito enanuzco corrió lanzando ladridos aguidisimos que se coordinaban con el sonido de los tacones golpeando el piso.

"Kou." Mimi esbozo una sonrisa al abrir la puerta y tener al pelirojo frente a ella. Despues de vivir un tiempo en America se había deshecho de las terminaciones como 'chan' o 'kun'.

"Mimi-chan." Reverencio su invitado. "Vamos, hay que darnos prisa."

"Tomare mi bolso ya que ahí tengo monedas para el metro." Estaba por darse la media vuelta cuando Kou la interrumpió.

"Olvida eso, he pedido prestado el auto de mi padre."

Sonrisa encantadora de Tachikawa. "Bien, hoy viajaremos con clase."

Sin mas le dio un suave beso en los labios. Si, Koushirou Izumi era su novio, pero Mimi no necesitaba ponerle ese titulo, no importase que fuera Izumi ya era suyo y ella se estaba entregando al que en la infancia le parecía la persona mas complicada del mundo.

A pesar de que odiaba que le ignorara por estar inmerso en su laptop, Mimi siempre le admiró, a su lado ella se sentía muy inútil, sentía que nunca aportó nada al grupo.

Tai su liderazgo, Sora sus cuidados, Matt la cabeza fría, Kou el conocimiento, Joe la precaucion, a Kari la interceptaban seres de luz que comunicaban profecías raras a los demás elegidos… era un puente entre la energía del digimundo y los elegidos, T.K… bueno T.K aunque fuera el mas pequeño siempre les termino salvando el pellejo y pues ella no hacia mas que quejarse.

Todo eso pensó la portadora de la Pureza en el trayecto a casa de Aiko, por eso se llevaba tan bien con esa chica, ella tampoco se sentía tan buena como los demás.

"Has estado muy callada Mimi." Finalmente logro articular Izzy.

"No es nada, pienso en nuestra próxima aventura." Lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

"Te he de confesar que tengo miedo. Ya no se que puede ser peor a lo que hemos derrotado. Pareciese como si cada vez todo renaciera mil veces mas fuerte, mas oscuro… ya no somos niños Mimi… pregunto si aun tenemos esa inocencia de niños que necesita el digimundo para volver a ser restaurado, si alguien la tiene aun Mimi eres tu. Eres la pureza en persona y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar jamás. No importa cuanto crezcas."

"eh?" Mimi no entendió mucho.

"Creo que te necesitaremos muchísimo, necesitaremos de tu pureza muchísimo." Kou contesto con la mirada puesta en el camino.

Y asi, Mimi Tachikawa se enamoró mas de su luz morada. El tenia puesta la fe en ella, algo que ni siquiera ella había alcanzado a pensar.

"Estupido Tai." Bufó Yamato Ishida mientras Sora platicaba con el por su teléfono. "Nos esta interrumpiendo a propósito."

"Calla Ishida, esto es importante" le dijo su novia. "Tai, te pondré en altavoz, Yamato necesita oir esto."

"Yama" se escucho por la bocina.

"Escupe lo que tengas que decir." Cortantemente le contestó el rubio.

"Idiota, ¿podrías ponerme atención por primera vez en tu patética vida? Tengo a Piximon herido en casa de Aiko. Necesito que muevas tu trasero hasta aquí." Termino Yagami. "¡TAICHI!" se escucho en el fondo.

"Yo no se como esa chica te aguanta." Se burlo Ishida, "¡Yamato!" reprendió Sora.

"Lo mismo digo. ¿Vienen o que?" parece que a Tai ya estaba irritado.

"Vamos para allá." Solto Takenouchi. Su novio estaba ya en la puerta, apurándola a colgar.

Terminando la llamada se dirigió a la salida del apartamento de Sora, donde ella y Yamato estaban 'pasando la tarde' por eso la molestia de Yama, que pensó que Taichi solo llamaba para molestarlos.

"Ni hablar, el deber llama mi cielo." Sora acarició el cabello de su novio y ambos tomaron camino.

"Amo." El digimon con alas de murciélago no espero respuesta. "Piximon ya cruzó al mundo humano."

"Bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vaya con los elegidos." una voz gutural que no sabia exactamente de donde provenia le contesto.

El amo se sentia tan oscuro, y el pequeño digimon no pensaba que eso pudiera ser posible. Las tinieblas en ese lugar se podían saborear, oler, tocar, incluso oir un silbido tétrico rondando pero no ver; eso lo exasperaba sin razón ya que el mismo era un digimon oscuro.

Simplemente la fuerza de la oscuridad que su amo había logrado acumular era demasiado, incluso para el.

* * *

tiririri y pues con final notes me despido no sin antes pedirles su opinion y recomendaciones :D!

un digi-abrazo.

n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola digi-lectores!

Una enooooorme disculpa por tardar tanto, espero no haber perdido a mis lectores ): no tengo excusa pero daremi explicaciones a multiples examenes y un poco de bloqueo (si, ya tengo bloqueo TwT) esto de heco salio una parte hace unos dias y el resto hoy ya que borraba todo lo que escribia ya que simplemente no me gustaba _ Bueno los dejo con la tercera parte de la introduccion, de antemano aviso que me pase se desgraciada y puse algo muy feito :(.

Y antes de dejarles con el cap aviso que tambien por falta de tiempo todo lo hice en el iPod * dedos acalambrados* seguramente hay muchas faltas de ortografia y de palabras mal escritas por error de dedo, una enorme disculpa por esto digo, segun yo lo cheque pero soy muy distraida jejeje.

Ahora si aqui va el cap :D

* * *

"Prueba de valor"

Capitulo 1.3

-kari, estas bien?- pregunto t.k al ver como su amiga se quedo de repente viendo a la nada.

-kari? kari responde!- daisuke se paro histerico y salio de la habitacion de Ken, donde se encontraban jugando cartas; una tradicion que se quedo desde aquella primera vez que jugaron juntos.

despues de 5 microsegundos, Daisuke ya se encontraba de vuelta con un vaso de agua que pretendia arrojar hacia hikari.

-no te atrevas daisuke!- grito despavorida miyako deteniendole por la espalda.

- Yo.. Te... Rescatare... Kari!- mujia entre empujones con miyako.

-vale, dame esto.- Ken le retiro el vaso de las manos.

Todos estaba ocupados regañando a Daisuke que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Hikari volvio en si.

"Chicos!" simplemente avisó.

"ves? Te dije que volveria a la normalidad. ¿Que pada hikari?" pregunto T.k que era el que estaba mas acostumbrado a las extrañas cosas que le pasaban a kari de vez en cuando.

M

"nose.. Ken, por favor alcanzame mi bolso, esta a lado de ti." El mencionado chico hizo lo que kari le pidio, del bolso saco su celular y empezo a marcar.

"a quien estas llamando?" inquirio Miyako que ya habia soltado a Daisuke.

"A tai" dijeron al unisono Hikari y Takeru.

Y justo cuando kari terminaba de marcar el ultimo digito del numero telefonico de tai, su celular empezo a sonar.

-Es tai?- pregunto t.k algo anonadado de la telepatia entre los dos hermanos yagami. Hikari solo se limito a contestar.

...

-Tai?- pregunto Aiko aun con Piximon en las manos en cuanto su novio acabo de hablar con hermana menor.

- ¿Como esta Piximon?- tan solo pregunto Tai, sin mover la cabeza del piso.

Esto desconcerto enormemente a Aiko, y aun con el digimon en brazos se acerco a su novio, este por fin levanto la mirada y ella solo le regalo una sonrisa que le hizo a Tai relajarse un poco.

-perdona, nisiquiera te he dado una explicacion- se excuso taichi.

-¿Podrias darmela ahora?- pidio dulcemente Aiko

-Es complicado... Y no se si me creeras...-

-Ni que fuera un cuento de criaturas extrañas, con viajes a tra vez de dimensiones- bromeo inocentemente.

-ahm... pues de hecho lo es. - acepto el moreno algo extrañado. -¿ Y tu como lo sabes?-

-Lo dije jugando tonto, explicame que es lo que quieres decir.- respondio su novia ya de manera algo molesta ya que pensaba que Taichi solo se estaba burlando de su ironia.

-Veras...-

Y justo cuando Tai iba a empezar a contarle a Aiko sus aventuras en el digimundo de cuando era niño, la puerta sono y la voz del superior joe se escucho del otro lado pidiendo pasar.

Taichi se levanto como rayo del piso donde estaba sentado, casi atropellando a Aiko que estaba sentada enfrente de èl.

Al abrir la puerta, no solo entro el superior joe sino que atras llegaban Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato y Sora.

Aiko se levanto para saludar a sus invitados, claro que todos nisiquiera se fijaron en ella si no en la criatura rosada herida que aun tenia en los brazos.

-oh Piximon, ¿Que te ha pasado?- chillo Mimi cuando Aiko le entregaba cuidadosamente el digimon a Joe.

- ¿Tardaran mucho Takeru y los demas? - pregunto Yamato.

- Ya deberian de estar aqui- se quejo Taichi.

-Chiquillos impuntuales!- gruño el rubio.

Y como por arte de magia de nuevo la puerta sonó, esta vez Aiko, que ya trnia desocupados los brazos, abrio la puerta de su casa. En efecto eran Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako y tambien venia con ellos Cody.

-Disculpen la demora! - exclamo Takeru.

- Tuvimos que ir a secuestrar a Cody de su clase de Kendo- dijo Daisuke.

De nuevo, Aiko fue ignorada ya que Las miradas de los recien llegados fueron directamente a parar al digital que Joe ya terminaba de revisar y aplicar unos vendajes.

-como esta Piximon, superior Jyou?- pregunto Mimi.

-Solo algo golpeado, pero no parece ser nada delicado.- respondio el casi dr. Kido para la audencia que esperaba el diagnostico. Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de todos. Piximon, el cual era un digimon nada callado, no habia dicho nada a los elegidos, solo miraba a Aiko.

De esto se dio cuenta Takeru que de inmediato tomo de la mano a Aiko y la acerco al digital, ya que ella seguia parada cerca de su puerta.

Al tener a Piximon frente a frente, el digimon solo escondio mas la carita.

-Pi.- dijo de manera casi inperceptible.

Aiko solo acaricio su cabeza rosada.

- Se pondra bien?- pregunto hacia Joe.

-Se supone... Como dije, no tiene nada grave. No se por que se esta comportando asi.-

-Pi.- esta vez dijo de manera mas fuerte para llamar la atencion de todos. - Pi, es que no tengo cara para decirles las terribles noticias que he traido para ustedes Pi.-

-Que es lo que ha pasado Piximon?- Taichi perdio los estribos.

-Pi... Myotismon ha cobrado venganza. Secuestro al señor Genai, el unico que podia contactarse con ustedes para pedirles auxilio. Sus compañeros Digimon se enfrentaron valerosamente contra el...- empezo a explicar Piximon pero la voz se le empezo a cortar.

- Pero, sin los emblemas..- empezo a inferir Yamato.

-... Ni Piyomon ni los demas pueden digievolucionar...- admitio con horror Sora.

Izzy parecia estar en shock, la idea que algo le pasara a Tentomon lo destrozaba e incluso Mimi estaba empezando a llorar en su hombro. Cody y Miyako temblaban de miedo, takeru y Hikari tenian las manos en la boca para no empezar a gritar mientras Daisuke, Ken, Joe y Taichi se mantenian serios, con la cabeza fria.

Aiko, al margen de todo lo que sucedia tan solo tomo la mano de su novio, el la apreto con fuerza.

-Pi... Tienes razon Sora, ellos no pudieron digievolucionar por si solos. Han perecido...- finalmente dijo Piximon.

Y asi, a pesar que todos ya se lo imaginaban, se desato un profundo dolor entre todos los digidestinados, tanto chicas como chicos estaban llorando. Yamato se levanto enfurecido y golpeo la pared mas cercana que tenia mientras se deshacia, simplemente nadie creia ue sus compañeros estuvieran muertos. Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormon.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar sus digihuevos... Tenemos que hacer que vuelvan.- dijo Taichi amargamente entre lagrimas.

-Pi... Yo he pasado por que Genai fue manipulado por Myotismon, el me ha mandado a darles el mensaje... Me ha obligado. Pi, es un desalmado! Muchos otros digimon han muerto en manos suyas y de sus ecuaces! Y no se cuantos mas desde el periodo en que me he ausentado, Pi-

-¿Como podremos abrir la puerta, Izzy?- pregunto Ken.

-Yo... no tengo idea, nisiquiera puedo pensar yo... Tentomon.- Koushiro no podia nisiquiera hablar.

-Kou, por Tentomon, por Gatomon, por todos.- le dijo Hikari con los ojos hinchados pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te necesitamos Kou.- tambien insistio Miyako.

Mimi le tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Daisuke, que no habia hablado, lo cual era extremadamente extraño en el, tan solo se agacho frente a Kou y practicamente le rogo.

-Tenemos que ir Koushiro... tenemos que ir por V-mon y los demas... Por favor, por favor intentalo...- y de nuevo empezo a llorar frente a Koushiro.

-Chicos, VAMONOS AL DIGIMUNDO!- gritó.

* * *

Espero les guste el cap mis digilectores! La verdad no tengo idea si quedo largo o corto o medio ni nada, no se ve bien el formato tampoco por el ipod ni contador de palabras ni nada assdffgashdj D: de nuevo me disculpo por todo TwT me siento terriblemente mal y aun asi les pido por favor un review :3 al menos para regañarme D:

Para el prox capitulo espero no tardarme tanto, tratare de no hacerlo jejeje :)

Un saludo a todoa y que tengan una bonita noche.

Adioooooosssh.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

subo cap bien rapido que mi hermano pide la compu D:

disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Cap 2.

-No toques nada!- grito Koushiro como poseído al ver como Tai se acercaba peligrosamente a la computadora de Aiko, donde el había pasado las ultimas 3 horas trabajando ; tratando de abrir la puerta el digimundo sin éxito.

Kou realmente estaba ya muy estresado, todos habían puesto las esperanzas en él y sin embargo no había podido. Sora, que siempre se preocupaba por todos, prácticamente lo arrastro para que descansara un poco, y lo estaba haciendo, platicando junto con Mimi antes que Taichi amenazara su herramienta de trabajo como casi lo hace hace años durante la primera pelea contra Diaboromon.

-Que desconfiado eres Izzy.- recrimino Tai.- Tan solo quería ver que estabas haciendo.- Puso las manos atrás de su nuca y se fue caminando alzando la cabeza como indignado. Se dirigió a Aiko quien veía la escena con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-No te rias Ai-chan.- y con cara de perrito regañado se sento a lado de su novia que solo le acaricio la abundante cabellera chocolate.

Solo se encontraban en el departamento Aiko, Taichi, Koushiro y Mimi; los demás habían salido por algo de comida y a tomar aire. Piximon se había quedado dormida en la cama de Aiko.

Cada quien estaba en lo suyo cuando la laptop amarilla de Koushiro emitió un sonido que alerto a Tai.

-Es solo un email Tai.- lo tranquilizo Mimi al ver como el castaño había saltado de susto y emoción al mismo tiempo.

Aiko se acerco a la laptop y leyó en voz alta. – Es del Señor Genai. Que apellido tan curioso.-

Pero al pronunciar 'Genai' todos los presentes se abalanzaron hacia la pantalla del computador, Koushiro se apresuro a abrir su bandeja de entrada cuando la luz se fue en el departamento, esto asusto mucho a todos pero la laptop no se había apagado ya que aun tenia algo de pila, el tiempo que tardo en cargarse el mensaje fueron unos cuantos segundos pero a los chicos les parecieron horas, finalmente el mensaje había aparecido y todos leyeron en silencio.

-Oh…- tan solo musito Mimi. -¿Qué haremos Izzy?- pregunto al pelirrojo aferrándose a su brazo, el ni siquiera sabia que responder.

-Esto es demasiado para un solo día.- se quejó Taichi dejándose caer al suelo.

-Hay que hablarles a los demás.- finalmente respondió Kou a Mimi.

Aiko que realmente no sabia que estaba pasando de manera real solo les vio a todos preocupados y se dirigió a la sala por el teléfono.

De nuevo, en unos cuantos minutos estaban los 12 digielegidos reunidos en la habitación de Aiko, con el semblante destrozado en la mayoría de ellos.

-En unos cuantos minutos se abrirá la puerta.- aviso Koushiro. –El señor Genai no podrá abrirla de nuevo asi que es ahora o nunca.-

-Aiko.- hablo Tai.- Quiero que te alejes… te podría llevar a ti.- la tomo de los hombros mientras la empujaba hacia atrás.

-No me explicaste nada…- simplemente recrimino su también castaña novia.

-Creo que no necesito decirte mas que te quiero.- dijo Taichi con la frente pegada a la de Aiko. –Y que te extrañaré muchísimo.- susurro prácticamente ya sobre sus labios.

-Ejem…- Yamato tosio a propósito para llamar la atención de su amigo. –Ya casi es hora Tai.-

-Lo se, Yama.- respondió de mala gana pero su rubio amigo tenia razón, había que preparse para irse al Digimundo asi que alejo mas a Aiko del grupo y le dio un beso fugaz que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saborear para posicionarse frente al computador de manera rápida.

-¿Miyako… nos harias el favor?- pregunto Daisuke.

-Yo… no tengo muchos animos.- acepto la pelilila que realmente estaba afectada después de la noticia de Piximon.

-Anda Miya, pronto los veremos…- dijo Ken apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Esta bien… lo hare.- acepto Miyako.

-Ay si, a Ichijouji si le haces caso.- se escucho que Davis se quejo.

Y cuando una luz empezaba a brillar muy fuerte en la pantalla los chicos sabían que era hora de irse a su querido digimundo de nuevo.

-Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! Niños elegidos… vámonos!-

Y una luz cegadora salió dejando ciegos por unos momentos a todos los presentes.

Claro que después que Aiko pudo enfocar la vista bien de nuevo vio a su novio y amigos parados en la misma posición donde habían estado.

-Chicos..?-

-¿Qué Paso?- se quejo Daisuke.

-Seguimos en el mundo real…- le contesto Cody con voz decepcionada.

-Kou..- volteo Jyou.

-No se que ha pasado. Intentare contactar al señor Genai.- y el pelirrojo se posiciono frente al computador.

-Demonios…- dijo Yamato apretando los puños mientras Sora trataba de calmarlo.

-Tai…- susurro Aiko al ver que su novio no se había movido un centímetro y que su mirada parecía mas cristalina de lo común como si quisiera llorar…

-Agumon…- y de nuevo Tai se dejo caer de rodillas ya sin hacer nada para ocultar su dolor dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas.

Esto sorprendió a todos ya que la única vez que habían visto a Tai dejarse caer y llorar fue cuando Datamon había secuestrado a Sora, para todos Tai era la persona mas fuerte y valiente, la fuente anímica de todos. Sora quería partirse en dos para estar junto a Yamato y a Tai al mismo tiempo pero antes que pudiera moverse Aiko ya estaba junto a el dándole animos que Taichi parecía no escuchar ya que su llanto se volvia cada vez mas amargo.

Y con esto ya nadie pudo seguir reprimiendo esas ganas de llorarles a sus compañeros…

La luz seguía sin volver y a la laptop justo se le acabo la batería y asi quedaron a oscuras, porque ya era de noche, donde solo se oian los lamentos de los digidestinados.

* * *

tiriririririri reviews? por fa? :33333333

un digibeso n-n


	5. Chapter 5

HOLAAAAAA A TODOS :D!

Llego aqui con un nuevo capitulo que segun yo ya habia subido pero al revisar mis cosas pues me di cuenta que no XD, probablemente soñe que lo subia cuando termine de escribirlo a las 3 a.m ._. Que loco... En fin :) espero les guste y que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

-Buenas Noches Aiko, Gracias por todo.-

Ya se habia hecho de noche y era hora de ir a casa después de un día muy muy pesado, era mas que obvio que ninguno de los elegidos iba a poder dormir. Hikari y Mimi see despedian de Aiko. Tai estaba callado viendo hacia el cielo recargado en la rejilla de seguridad afuera de la puerta de Aiko y Koushiro estaba con el pero no se atrevia a decirle nada. Los demas ya se habian ido.

-Tai.- Llamó Hikari pero el no se movió.

La castaña estaba abriendo la boca para llamarle de nuevo cuando Tai volteo hacia donde estaban las chicas, viendolo con sus tres pares de ojos grandes y con preocupacion que Taichi confundio con lástima.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Vamonos Kari.- simplemente soltó y empezo a caminar sin esperar a nadie.

-Disculpalo Aiko.- y dicho esto la castaña se tuvo que echar a correr para alcanzar a su hermano. Mimi y Koushiro solo bajaron la cabeza, se despidieron y se fueron.

Por fin sola en su apartamento, Aiko trataba de pensar en todo lo que habia pasado durante el día. Recordó a Piximón y la sensación tan incomoda que ese ser le producia. Jyou se lo habia llevado para tenerlo en observacion. Ahora penso en Taichi y el hecho de que la habia ignorado todo el día. Solto un bufido y se hecho en el sofa con su laptop en mano ya que necesitaba escribir un email.

(*)

Al llegar a casa Tai se habia encerrado en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un gran golpe. No habia salido de ella ni cuando le llamaron a cenar.

-Hikari- llamo su madre. -¿Que le pasa a Tai?.-

Su hija menor tardo en responderle mientras pensaba en algo lo suficiente creible para que Tai nisiquiera hubiese cenado.

-Me parece que ha discutido con su novia.- en si no era mentira del todo.

A esto su padre Yuuko solto una risita burlona y su esposa puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Tai?- llamó en la puerta. - Voy a entrar Tai.- avisó su madre y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor.

Hikari y su padre platicaban mientras cenaban, cuando la señora Yagami salio exasperada del cuarto de Tai.

-Yuuko- su marido volteó. -Tai no esta.-

(*)

Al día siguiente todos los elegidos se encontraron en el apartamento de los Yagami; Hikari les habia mandado un correo electronico a todos la noche anterior, avisandoles de la repentina desaparicion de su hermano. Sus padres habian pasado la noche en vela esperandolo y ahora se encontraban en la estacion de policia llenando un reporte.

El ambiente era muy tenso, Sora estaba a punto de las lágrimas mientras todos hacian suposiciones del paraderp de Tai.

-¿Donde esta Aiko?- preguntó Mimi.

-Le mande el correo electrónico pero no me respondió.- avisó Hikari.

-Les digo que Tai debe de estar con ella.- se quejo Daisuke.

-No lo creo...- suspiró Kari.- Estaba muy afectado por lo de Agumon. Yo creo que mas bien esta tratando de irse al Digimundo.-

-Pero, ¿Cómo Kari? La puerta esta sellada, nisiquiera Genai pudo llevarnos ayer.- dijo Miyako.

-La unica puerta o punto fuera de una computadora en el que conocemos una puerta es en la colina de la luz y fue sellada, tambien, por BlackWarGreymon.- avisó Koushiro.

-Pues yo le voy a llamar a Aiko, ella tiene que saber algo de Tai.- dijo Sora decidida.- eh... Mimi ¿Tu tienes su numero? .-

La castaña asintio y le paso el numero. Sora marco rapidamente y fruncia el ceño mientras que esperaba que Aiko contestase.

Despues de varios tonos entro la contestadora; Sora solto un bufido y lo volvio a intentar sin exito. Ahora rugio de rabia y volvio a marcar.

-Juro que si no me contest... ¡Aiko hola!.- interrumpio su amenaza Sora.

-_Hola_.- contesto secamente Aiko.

-Me preguntaba si sabes algo de Tai.-

-_No_.-

Las contestaciones simples de Aiko estaban exasperando a Sora.

-Leiste el email que te mando Kari?-

-_Si_.-

-... ¡¿Como no puedes estar preocupada por Tai?-

-_Tu viste como se puso ayer, de seguro solo queria tener tiempo a solas._-

-¡Tai jamas se habia escapado de casa!-

-_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._- explico.

Sora tenia la mirada perdida de rabia.

-Como se ve que no conoces a Tai despues de todo...-

-_Puedo decir que hasta mejor que tú, Sora_.- Aiko pronuncio el nombre de la pelirroja con sorna. - _Y si ya acabo el interrogatorio me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy seguro que Taichi aparecera cuando se le de la gana, que seguro sera para la hora de almorzar. Adios Sora._

Colgó

-...Pero que se cree esta niñata?- gruño Sora dejando a todos los presentes preguntandose que habia pasado.

Estaba mas que sabido por todos que en sí Sora y Aiko no eran precisamente las mejores amigas; pero ¿Llegar a los gritos?

-eh...¿Sora?- llamó Yamato.

La pelirroja seguia maldiciento a Aiko en su mundo sin oir a su novio.

-Sora, ¿Aiko sabe algo de mi hermano?- pregunto Hikari temerosa.

-No y pareciera que no le interesa... - musito una ultima groseria dedicada a la castaña novia de Taichi y prosiguió.- Lo buscaremos nosotros entonces.-

(*)

Los chicos se habian separado en varios grupos para abarcar mas area dentro de lugares especificos donde pensaban que podia estar Tai.

Buscaron toda la tarde, sin resultado lamentablemente hasta que volvieron a su punto de reunion inicial, el apartamento de los Yagami.

Los padres de Tai ya se encontraban en casa, por lo tanto se quedaron afuera pensando obviamente que los señores Yagami no tendrian humor para aguantar a once adolescentes en su casa.

-Se lo trago la Tierra...- Lloriqueaba Hikari, mientras T.k trataba de calmarla.

Daisuke estaba tan preocupado por su heroe que nisiquiera reparo en celarse en la manera que T.k consolaba a Kari.

Miyako y Ken compartian miradas de pesar mientras Koushiro revisaba su bandeja de entrada en su telefono movil de ultima generacion a lado de una nerviosa Mimi.

Sora y Yamato habian sido los ultimos en llegar de la busqueda y eso porque Yama habia tenido que arrastrar a Sora de vuelta.

Cody y Jyou se habian ido a casa ya que ambos tenian deberes al día siguiente.

Todos los chicos habian decidido verse al dia siguiente para continuar la busqueda.

(*)

-Koromon-

-Dime Tai.-

-Me alegra que estes bien.-

El pequeño Digimon rosado sonrio y se acurruco mas en los brazos de Tai.

-Tenemos que regresar al mundo real a como dé lugar.- susurro Taichi para si mismo mientras miraba hacia el estrellado cielo sin Luna del Digimundo.

* * *

Pues chalalalalala :3 eeeeeh! Espero les haya gustado y monsenolviden de reviewar (?) :) se los super agradeceria!

Un digi abrazo a todos ^^

Sayooooo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridos lectores! aqui vengo a actualizar con uno de mis capitulos favoritos hasta ahora :3 jijiji esta vez no me tarde nada puesto que la inspiracion llego asi bien padre jajajaja, de hecho este cap ya lo tenia completo cuando subi el anterior, asique me di el lujo de poder revisarlo bien antes de subirlo hoy. El capitulo quedo bien largo y pensaba dividirlo pero neeeeeh asi mero :B ademas tenemos la presencia y participacion de un personaje muy popular entre las damas jijiji :3 buuuuuuueeeeno Los dejo con la lectura que lo disfruten!

* * *

=Mundo Real=

Habían pasado tres meses desde la desaparición de Taichi, el cual se había vuelto un suceso en toda la capital nipona y mas alla ya que era muy extraño el oir que ese tipo de cosas pasaran en un país tan seguro como lo es Japón; y que además su cuerpo policiaco, que se le consideraba muy eficiente, no tuviera ni una pista sólida del paradero del chico.

La familia Yagami tenia platicas casi diarias con la comisaria para saber como iban las investigaciones y siempre acababan en la misma imagen que Hikari se estaba cansando de ver: Su madre con un llanto insoportable abrazada superficialmente por su padre que cada vez se veía mas delgado y con la mirada mas perdida; en su corazón había un grito de que su hermano mayor estaba a salvo en el Digimundo y lo había comentado varias veces con los demás, pero no había manera de comprobarlo… incluso Koushiro se estaba rindiendo de tratar de comunicarse al mundo digital.

-Y así, siguen sin haber avances en el caso Yagami Taichi, a mas de tres meses del reporte de desaparición del Joven de 17 años.-

-Ahh..- suspiro la castaña mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba la televisión.

Era un dia caluroso asi que se levanto del sofá donde estaba y se dirigió a abrir la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón de su apartamento, se recargo en la rejilla de seguridad donde una suave brisa la refrescaba, miro hacia al cielo despejado.

-Hermano…- susurro Kari al viento.

=Digimundo=

Taichi miraba el cielo oscuro, en el digimundo era de noche y Tai, y ahora, Agumon estaban acampando después de un día muy cansado. Estos últimos días, que en el mundo real ya eran meses, habían estado buscando la casa de Genai.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?- le pregunto su compañero digital al verlo.

-¿eh?- salió de sus pensamientos. –No es nada Agumón, estaba pensando en Hikari y los demás.- Saco de su bolsillo su terminal-D y trato de encenderla. –Demonios, esta cosa sigue sin funcionar.- dijo en un tono frustrado, dejando el aparato en paz.

Se puso a cenar junto con Agumon algo de las provisiones que los Yokomons les habían dado al pasar por su aldeao, cuando un Monmon apareció de entre la maleza muy rápidamente y tomo la terminal-D de Tai que segundos antes había dejado en el suelo, para después echarse a correr.

-¡Hey regresa con eso!- gritaba Tai, ya se había parado y puesto a correr para atrapar a ese digimon mono. –¡Agumon!-

-¡Flama Bebé!- disparo el digimon anaranjado pero debido a la velocidad de Monmon no logro acertar. El digital en modo de burla se paro en una rama de un árbol mostrándole la lengua a Agumon.

-¡Ahora Agumon!- ordenó Tai.

-¡Flama Bebé!- de nuevo disparo esa bola de fuego por la boca que esta vez dio en el blanco, asustando al travieso digimon que dejo caer la terminal-D y huyo.

-Ese digimon solo estaba jugando Tai.- aviso Agumon al ver la cara de molestia de su compañero humano.

-Eso ya no importa.- se calmó y se dirigió a recoger su terminal cuando de pronto el césped donde Tai daba un paso se desintegro haciendo que Tai cayera al abismo.

-¡AGUMON!- El grito de Tai se iba desvaneciendo mientras el continuaba cayendo.

-¡TAI! ¡TAI!- gritaba su compañero digital que se acerco corriendo hacia el lugar donde Tai había caído pero de manera similar el césped bajo sus patas se desintegro, haciéndolo caer a el también.

=Mundo Real=

Sora se encontraba en el parque a las afueras del edificio donde vivía Aiko, sentada en un columpio viendo hacia el apartamento B-15 donde vivía la castaña.

-Sora.- una voz la llamo desde atrás.

-Yamato.- se volteo a verlo. -Que bueno que viniste.-

Desde la desaparición de Tai, Sora se había vuelto muy apagada. Dejo el tennis, dejo el interés por el Ikebana que apenas empezaba a florecer en ella lo cual le resultaba en problemas con su madre. Su relación con Yamato se había vuelto monótona, ya no salian como antes o es más, se evitaban; lo cual no era culpa totalmente de Sora ya que también Yamato se había deprimido muchísimo por la falta de su mejor amigo. Pero Sora era la que estaba mas obsesionada por encontrar a Tai y no quedarse en su casa deprimida como todos los demás, o eso era lo que ella decía.

-Sora esto es rídiculo.- le reclamo el rubio.

-No tiene nada de ridículo querer saber que le ha pasado a Tai.- dijo cabizbaja pero después subió la frente volteando hacia el edificio. –Y yo se perfectamente que ella sabe algo.- dijo apuntando hacia el apartamento de Aiko.

-Por dios Sora, si la pobre chica también lo ha sufrido… ya ni siquiera le habla a nadie en la escuela, ni a nosotros.- trato de hacerla entender.

-Shhh.- le recrimino la pelirroja. –Ya salió.-

Y asi era, Aiko salía de su apartamento, Sora miro su reloj y vio las 6:00 pm. No se lo había dicho a Yamato pero los últimos 3 dias había estado siguiendo a Aiko y se dio cuenta que ella salía exactamente a las seis de la tarde todos los días hacia una casa en los suburbios de Odaiba. Y si, podría ser algún familiar, pero algo le decía a Sora que esa chica les escondia algo.

La castaña salía ya del edificio en dirección hacia la estación del metro, Sora se paro y apresuro el paso jalando a Yamato con ella.

Ishida tardo unos segundos en comprender porque la pelirroja lo había citado allí.

-Sora… no, ¡Basta!- se deshizo del fuerte agarre que Takenouchi llevaba. –Esto se te esta yendo de las manos, debes controlarte. ¡Ella no tiene la culpa, nadie la tenemos entiéndelo ya Sora!.

-¡Callate! Te va a oir…- volteo hacia donde estaba la chica pero ella seguía caminando, para salvación de Sora llevaba puestos sus audífonos y fue por eso que no escucho la discusion.

Esta habia sido la gota que derramaba el vaso de un frustrado Yamato que en vez de encontrar refugio en su novia, siempre encontraba problemas. Ahora preferia ir a esconderse en sus ensayos con la banda que verla a ella porque sencillamente era insoportable la obsesión de Sora y que ella les recordase segundo a segundo que Tai no estaba, y que los juzgara de no hacer nada por encontrarlo cuando él y los demás realmente habian llegado al limite de sus fuerzas. Yamato reconocia que la amistad entre Sora y Taichi era muy fuerte, tanto que la ausencia del castaño estaba afectando considerablemente a su novia, quien ya habia dejado de ser la chica de la cual se habia enamorado. Sora trataba a todos con un inmenso amor, pero esto iba mas alla. Y era algo intolerable, algo a lo que no quería ser arrastrado. Lo penso un microsegundo pero la idea se clavo ahi en su mente y le parecio lo mas sensato aunque tambien lo mas doloroso.

-Sora, ya no puedo seguir así.- confeso Yamato. Se quedo callado unos segundos para reunir el valor necesario –Creo que es mejor que dejaramos de vernos.- dijo esto muy rápido antes de que se pudiera arrepentir. –Esto ya ha sido demasiado y yo no puedo seguir aguantándolo.-

-Okay.- Sora lo dijo en tono completamente distraído y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde había ido Aiko.

-…¿Sora?... ¡Sora!- Ishida logro tomarla del brazo pero ella se zafó. - ¿Qué acaso no te importa lo que acabo de decirte?.- le recrimino con tono dolido.

La pelirroja volteo hacia el y le dio un casto y tierno beso en los labios, tan rápido que Él ni tuvo tiempo de responder.

-Lo siento Yama, pero debo de hacer esto… contigo o sin ti.-

Y dicho esto Sora se echo a correr para alcanzar a encontrar a Aiko, dejando a un roto Ishida mirándola irse a mitad de la calle.

(*****)

Y como los últimos días, Sora observaba a Aiko entrar a esa casa, sentía en el aire a las tinieblas pero también tenia presente que podía ser fruto de su imaginación. Habia llamado a Yamato para que la ayudase a espiar a Aiko pero no contaba con que el terminaría con ella esa misma tarde. Para su suerte había unas cajas de madera en el callejón donde ella estaba escondida, y que daba hacia el patio de aquella pequeña casa. Los coloco uno sobre otro hasta formar un banco que la ayudase a saltar la barda.

-Maldita sea.- mascullo entre dientes cuando su pantalón se trabo en un clavo que sobresalía de la barda.

Al final pudo liberarse y saltar sin hacer mucho ruido al patio posterior de la vivienda, justo ahí daba una ventana donde se observaba la luz encendida. Sora se coloco debajo de la ventana y puso sus sentidos al máximo para poder oir lo que decían.

=DIGIMUNDO=

-…ah…- emitió un inaudible quejido. Se toco la nuca y se vio la mano, no sabia sangre pero sentía muchísimo dolor en esa parte. Volteo hacia todas partes pero la vista aun estaba algo borrosa, pudo distinguir una mancha anaranjada que supuso se trataba de Agumon.

-¿Agumon?- pregunto, la voz se le oia ronca.

La vista se le fue aclarando poco a poco, asi pudo divisar que su compañero digital volteaba hacia el con un rostro muy contento.

-¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Despertaste!- gritaba el pequeño digital agitando sus brazos. Taichi pudo ver un vendaje en una de las garras de Agumon.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- apenas recordaba estar cenando con Agumon en un claro del bosque del Digimundo.

-Hola Taichi.- una voz desconocida lo saludo, el mismo humano le tendio la mano para que el pudiera sentarse.

Atónito lo miraba, junto a el un digimon dragon negro con una coraza de metal, un digimon que en apariencia no le daba nada de confianza. El chico se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a su compañero Digimon y sonrio, Tai aun mas confundido le miro.

-No te preocupes por el, Cyberdramon es inofensivo.- pensó sus palabras. –Bueno inofensivo no, es un Digimon muy poderoso pero es mi compañero. Yo soy su tamer.- y con una gran sonrisa le mostro su digivice a Tai, un digivice que no se parecía nada al de el.

-¿Tamer?- pregunto aun mas confundido Taichi.

-Osea su… ahm… compañero de lucha, ¿entrenador? No se exactamente como definirlo.- acepto el chico.

-¿Y tu... te llamas…?- cuestiono Tai algo que al chico se le había olvidado aclarar.

-¡Oh! Cierto. Mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama, tengo 14 años… bueno tengo 17 años.-

Tai lo miro con cara de circunstancias. Ryo entendió que solo lo había confundido mas.

-Creo que con el golpe en la cabeza que te has dado no debería explicarte muchos detalles aun.- dijo esto mientras posicionaba sus manos tras su cabeza. –Deberias comer algo.- aconsejo y le entrego una bola de arroz que Tai acepto gustoso.

(****)

Claro que después de cenar un poco de comida decente, Tai se encontraba ya completamente recuperado. Estaba listo para recibir las explicaciones que Ryo había prometido.

-Veras Tai.- Empezo a hablar.- Por mucho tiempo pensé que este era el Digimundo pero solo estamos en la parte mas profunda de las redes informaticas que componen al mundo digital. Lo llaman Digi-core.- Tai le indico con la mirada que continuara. –Es por eso que no se parece nada al Digimundo que tu conoces.-

-Tiene un aspecto muy extraño.- dijo Tai mientras volteaba hacia todas partes.

El cielo estaba en exceso azul, sin una nube que hiciera sombra sin embargo tampoco había un sol que alumbrara el lugar. Parecia mas bien una luz artificial que iluminaba todo el lugar sin realmente saber de donde provenía. A su alrededor había unas columnas color oro muy altas que sostenían lo que parecía ser engranes que no se movían. Estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser nieve pero al tocarla no estaba fría.

-Te acostumbraras.- le dijo Ryo. - He estado aquí mucho tiempo.-

-No puedo quedarme aquí… tengo que regresar a… bueno a la otra parte del digimundo y de ahí regresar a casa.- le respondió Tai con un quejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Asi que es tu primera vez en el mundo digital. No tengas miedo, si veniste aquí fue por una razón.-

Tai sonrio con sorna al comentario de Ryo.

-No es mi primera vez… cuando tenia 11 años vine por primera vez al digimundo junto con otros amigos. Conoci a Agumon y luchamos contra muchos enemigos para restaurar la falla en la dimensión entre el mundo digital y el humano.- resumió Tai su historia en el digimundo.

-Ah, ya veo.- lo observo mas de cerca. –Tú eres parte de los llamados elegidos, los que derrotaron a Apocalymon y MalonMyotismon.-

-Solo Apocalymon, MalonMyotismon fue derrotado por otros chicos que también son amigos, son como los herederos de los emblemas que originalmente mi grupo poseía.- explico Tai.

-Ya veo.- dijo maravillado el chico. –Pues… lamentablemente no se como llevarte de vuelta al digimundo superficial, elegido.-

Ryo miro hacia arriba y luego hacia su digivice.

-Yo puedo abrir la puerta al mundo real con mi digivice pero no es tu época.-

Tai abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Yo… solia vivir en Tokyo. 1999 es el año que recuerdo hubo apariciones de digimons en el mundo real debido a la fuga en las dimensiones que tu has dicho.- narraba Akiyama con un rostro frustrado. –Recuerdo haber sido llamado al digimundo superficial y luche contra un digimon cuyo nombre no recuerdo, junto con otro chico que tenia un wormmon.-

Tai abrio al maximo los ojos cuando imagino quien podía ser. Akiyama continuo. –Cyberdramon no era mi compañero, pero tampoco puedo recordar quien era mi digimon. Derrotamos a aquel enemigo pero al final el solto unas esporas negras que venían directo hacia mi, el chico se interpuso y estas lograron encajarse en su cuello.- Ryo suspiro y miro a Tai, que habia confirmado sus sospechas. –No me pidas detalles que no recuerdo nada… eso es algo que se ha ido aclarando conforme he estado en el digimundo. Por eso me he quedado aquí por voluntad propia, quiero saber de donde vengo porque cuando desperté tras esa pelea me encontraba en Tokyo pero 20 años después. Me adoptó una familia y después me converti en Tamer. Eso fue cuando tenia 13 años y un año después fui llamado al digimundo pero apareci aquí, en el digicore.-

Tai escuchaba fasinado la historia de su nuevo amigo.

-Tengo otros amigos humanos, otros tamers con sus compañeros digimon y juntos luchamos hace no mucho… Ellos se han quedado en el mundo real pero yo decidi regresar. Y aquí he estado, el tiempo aquí va mas lento que en el digimundo superficial y muchísimo mas lento que en el real. Por eso no he envejecido, mas sin embargo y si mis calculos no me fallan, han pasado 3 años en el mundo real, de ahi mi edad, en el Digimundo tengo catorce pero en el real diesiciete.-

-Cuando hubo esa fisura en el digimundo la primera vez que vine el tiempo corria mas lento en el real.- dijo Tai algo confundido.

-¿Ves esos engranes?- Tai asintió. –Cada determinado lapso de tiempo digital los engranes cambian la dirección de su giro. Eso afecta en muchas maneras al digimundo, cuando todo esta en equilibrio los engranes se encuentran girando pero algo anda mal y se han detenido. Por lo tanto el ciclo del tiempo también va mas lento, puesto que el tiempo no se puede detener en ningún mundo.-

-Sabes mucho acerca del digimundo, Ryo.- le felicito Tai mientras agarraba otra bola de arroz.

-Hay muchos digimons ancestrales y muy sabios que están mas que dispuestos a contarte la historia de este magnifico lugar.- le comento Akiyama. –Y pues yo tengo mucho tiempo de sobra para escucharles.-

Ambos castaños rieron y se quedaron contemplando su amado mundo digital.

* * *

Agradezco mucho sus reviews y sus favs a esta historia :) tatare de seguir subiendo seguido antes de entrar a la escuela D: Y pues si les gusto No se olviden de dejar un review :D con sus quejas, preguntas y sugerencias! Recuerden que los reviews hacen felices a las autoras TwT! Cada que ustedes reviewean un angemon recibe sus alas :APienso hacer mas cameos, su les gustaria ver a un personaje de otra temporada diganmelo en sus reviews para añadirlo n_n.

Sin mas que reportar, que tengan una linda noche.

Sayooooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde el ulimo capitulo y de verdad lo siento mucho. He tenido tantas ocupaciones, ademas que como ueden ver empece otra historia :P jijiji pero claro que no me he olvidado de esta, le puse empeño al capitulo y espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, blah.

* * *

Mundo Real.

Sora caminaba no muy lento ni muy rapido por las calles de Odaiba, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, vacilando si ir a Kari sería una buena idea...

Se regaño a si misma al instante pues claro que era una buena idea, despues de todo era la hermana de Tai y si alguien la pasaba peor que ella estaba segura que era la familia Yagami.

Llego al edificio de apartamentos y espero el elevador pues no tenia ganas de subir cinco pisos en escaleras. Por alguna razón cada día se encontraba mas cansada.

Ya frente a la puerta de los Yagami tocó, la puerta fue abierta por la madre de Tai, Susumo, que lucía terriblemente sombria.

—Oh, Sora.- y la voz de la mujer habia sido tan sepucral que la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarse si talvez así sonaria ella ya que vio su misma tristeza reflejada en los ojos de esa mujer que conocia desde que tenia memoria.

Y por esos años de confianza y gentileza a Sora le nacio abrazar a Susumo sin decir nada.

A esta accion la sra Yagami sonrio como no lo habia hecho en meses.

—Lamento venir sin avisar, pero me urge ver a Hikari.- aviso Sora despues de separarse de Susumo.

—Esta siempre va a ser tu casa mi querida Sora, adelante. Kari esta en su habitación.– dejó pasar a la chica y entonces decidio que seria una buena idea preparar bocadillos para todos.

Si, a todos; porque Sora no sabía que se le habían adelantado. Al abrir la habitacion de la hermana menor de Tai se encontro que tambien estaban de visita T.k, Davis, Ken, Cody y Yolei.

—¿Sora? - pregunto extrañada Kari, ya que generalmente ella llamaba antes de aparecerse en cualquier lugar.

La mencionada paso y dudó realmente si podría hacer lo que habia venido a hacer, o mas bien decir. Miro a los menores, aquellos que los habian heredado y pudo notar que ahora confiaba mas en ellos que en el viejo grupo.

—He venido a decirte algo muy importante, y me alegran que esten ustedes tambien.-

Todos la miraron curiosos y Sora dejo su posicion rigida para sentarse en el circulo que habian formado todos en la alfombra de Kari.

—Aiko nos ha visto la cara de idiotas.-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

P.O.V Yagami Taichi.

La noche había vuelto a caer, aunque realmente la iluminacion del cielo casi no variaba. De vez en cuando se dejaban ver cadenas de datos flotar por aquel cielo, al principio era fascinante pero cada vez extraño más el sol del otro lado del digimundo, y aun más el Sol del mundo real.

Recuerdo que cuando regresamos a nuestro mundo despues de derrotar a Apocalymon, solía decir que preferia haberme quedado en el digimundo con Agumón porque sentía que este lugar es el indicado para mi. Aquí descubri de lo que puedo ser capaz, aquí crecí, aquí me enamoré, aquí aprendí a luchar.

Observo a Agumon durmiendo a mi lado y me entran unas ganas de acariciarle la cabeza. Gracias al cielo el estaba bien cuando llegué y aunque el insistió en que no habían sido atacados como piximon dijo, me preocupa mucho haberlo encontrado como un koromon.

¿Por qué Piximon nos dijo que nuestros compañeros estaban muertos?

Era algo que no lograba comprender.

Una luz empezó a brillar de repente a mis espaldas, voltee y descubrí que era el digivice de Ryo, quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Me acerqué y al tocarlo una gran pantalla holográmica aparecio, en ella podía observar a una chica pelirroja de ojos violetas que chisparon al verme.

—¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto la chica con voz dura pero mirada confundida.

Por alguna razón me dió un poco de temor responderle.

—Tranquila Rika.- contestó Ryo a mis espaldas, aun con ojos somnolientos y bostezando.

—¿Y ese quien es Ryo?- de nuevo pregunto aquella chica llamada Rika.

—Es Yagami Taichi, uno de los antiguos elegidos.- respondió el moreno como si ya hubieran hablado anteriormente del tema.

Rika se giró a sus espaldas y repitió lo que Ryo le habia respondido, de pronto en la pantalla aparecieron dos chicos: uno peliazul y otro castaño claro con unos googles adornando su cabeza.

Seguramente es el líder.

Todos me sonreian amablemente, pero no ahondaron en el tema de mi con Ryo y se pusieron a platicar de otras cosas, se notaba que eran buenos amigos.

—Iremos al digimundo en unas semanas, en cuanto acaben los exámenes en el colegio.- aviso el chico peliazul que resulto llamarse Henry. —Además Grany esta bajo mantenimiento.-

Ryo sonrió — Entonces me encargaré de reunir a los digimons para su llegada, les alegrara verles.-

Terminaron de despedirse y cortaron la comunicacion.

—Ellos y su maña de llamarme cuando estoy durmiendo.- se quejo Ryo mientras volvía a recostarse. — Ellos son mis amigos: Takato de googles, Henry de cabello azul y la amargada es Rika.-

— Se nota que son muy amigos todos.- contesté.

—Sí, así como estoy seguro que tu grupo lo es.- replicó Ryo. —Tienes cara de que los extrañas, por eso lo dije. Lo siento.-

Me pregunté cual había sido la expresión en mis rostro para que Ryo se disculpara. Sí nos teniamos mucho cariño pero era dificil estar todos juntos ya sea por la escuela o por otras cosas... Además estaba lo de Yamato y Sora, Hikari y T.k, Ken y Miyako, Izzy y Mimí... Ellos piden su tiempo aparte, y yo que también me separe de los chicos cuando Aiko llegó a mi vida.

¡Aiko! ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en ella? Me pregunto que estara haciendo, o si estara preocupada. Pues claro que lo esta, es mi novia... ¿Entonces por qué no había pensado en ella?

—Tai deberías dormir, mañana nos queda un largo camino si queremos llegar pronto a casa de Jijimón.- avisó Ryo, me dió una palmada amigable en la espalda y volvió a dormir.

De verdad quisiera dormir pero no dejo de pensar en tantas cosas.

Oh Sora

* Final del P.O.V de Taichi*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de toda una mañana de recorrer aquel extraño digimundo, llegarón a la zona de un lago donde decidieron tomar el almuerzo. Ryo desempacó la comida que llevaba para el viaje y se dispusieron a encender un fogata.

— ¿Quién es Sora?- preguntó Ryo de la nada.

Tai se sorprendió por la pregunta e inevitablemente sus mejillas se encendieron de un rubor interno.

Ryo lo miró y rió.

—Es tu chica. Ya veo entonces porque la llamas entre sueños.- comentó Ryo, pero al ver la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Tai mordió su labio, se había dado cuenta que había hablado de mas. —Ya lo siento, si te hace sentir mejor estamos en las mismas.– confesó.

—Con Rika, se nota.– contestó Tai.

—Es porque no hago nada por ocultarlo, Takato es mi amigo pero que gane el mejor hombre.– replico Ryo levantando los hombros.

—¿A que te refieres? Si es tu amigo y ambos se quieren no se si debas meterte. Sora es novia de mi mejor amigo Yamato y soy feliz por ambos.- explicó Tai algo enojado.

—Pero yo se que Rika esta indecisa, y si Takato me estima tanto como yo a el, me dará la oportunidad de pelear por ella. A veces Tai tenemos que ser un poco egoistas para buscar nuestra felicidad, si de verdad crees que vale la pena. Eso fué lo que hizo tu amigo Yamato, buscó su felicidad en Sora a pesar que tu la quisieses, no sé si tu enamoramiento sea reciente pero aquel Yamato no puede decir que desconoce tus sentimientos, se te notan a kilometros de distancia. Y eso que te acabo de conocer.-

Eso a Tai le había llegado, lo hizo pensar. ¿Sora estuvo confundida? Es decir si hubiera peleado por ella cabía la posibilidad que ella estuviese con el en lugar de Yamato y si asi fuese ¿Yamato estaría feliz por ellos como Tai lo estaba?

—Ya veo.- simplemente respondió Tai que no daba a ver el remolino de pensamientos que había en la mente del castaño.

Se dispusieron a comer un poco de sopa enlatada que Ryo habia calentando, Cyberdramón y Agumón se habían hecho buenos amigos y competían quien podía comer más rápido.

Sin embargo, de los arbustos alrededor un digimón alado pequeño de color violeta les vigilaba atentamente, de ninguna manera podía dejar que se supiera que aquel elegido se encontraba en el digicore, pues sabía de buena fuente que en el digimundo superficial ya le daban por desaparecido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mundo Real

—¡Tenemos que decirles a todos!– dijo un enfurecido Davis golpeando el piso con su puño.

—No lo sé, Yamato no le creyó a Sora todo este tiempo. Mimí es super amiga de Aiko y sabemos que convencerá a Izzy. Creo que podemos decirle a Joe solamente. Al menos por el momento mientras seguimos investigando.– explicó Hikari.

—¡HIKARI, KOUSHIRO Y YAMATO ESTAN AQUÍ!– avisó la Sra. Yagami desde la estancia.

A Sora se le revolvió el estómago, no había visto a Yamato desde que terminó con él. Sentía que ya no sabía comportarse en su presencia.

Pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como rescatar a Taichi por ejemplo.

—No digan nada.- avisó antes que los nuevos invitados llegarán.

— Hola chicos, intenté llamar a los demás pero solo Yamato estaba disponible. Me alegra que el resto de ustedes este aquí.- avisó Izzy.

Yamato se recargó en la pared lo más alejado de Sora y sin siquiera mirarla, la pelirroja se dió cuenta que la mirada fría de aquel Matt de once años había regresado y sentía como se le hacía añicos el corazón; sentía mucha culpa.

—Al grano Izzy.- comentó Yamato.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a encender su laptop amarilla, aquel aparato que los había sacado de muchos apuros durante sus aventuras en el digimundo.

Mandó una videollamada y a los cuantos segundos pudieron ver la imagen de Genai en forma anciana.

— Señor Genai! – saludaron todos al unisono.

— Hola elegidos. Me alegra verlos aunque venga con malas noticias.- anunció Genai, el ambiente se puso tenso.

—¿Que sucede señor Genai? - preguntó Miyako amablemente.

— Izzy me mandó el reporte de lo sucedido, y empece a investigar. He aquí los resultados.– aclaró la garganta mientras se colocaba unos lentes para poder leer su informe. — Yo no mandé a abrir ninguna puerta, checando el servidor nos dimos cuenta que fue forzada desde la Tierra. Es muy probable que haya quedado un agujero dimensional que fue el que se tragó a Taichi, puesto que fue escaneado igual que el resto de ustedes.–

Yama e Izzy se miraron preocupados, pero los demás tenian sospecha de quien podia haber estado involucrada debido a la informacion que Sora les habia dado.

El señor Genai prosiguió. — Encontramos la terminal D de Tai en la zona boscosa del continente server. Tentomón buscó a Agumón y tampocó lo encontró, así que presumimos que Tai y Agumon estan juntos pero no logramos localizarlos. La verdad tememos lo peor... Lo siento chicos, seguiremos buscando pero las posibilidades de encontrarlos son remotas.– finalizó Genai.

Un silenció sepulcral invadió la habitación de Hikari, todos se veían contrariados, asustados, confundidos y tristes.

Todos excepto Sora y T.K

— Yo sé que Tai sigue con vida, quiero ir a buscarlo Genai. – exigió Sora.

Yamato volteó a verla, con tristeza y rabía en su mirada. Estaba triste por la desaparición de su mejor amigo pero le daba coraje que Sora dejará todo por buscarlo aun cuando le han dicho que no hay esperanzas. Se preguntó si Sora haría los mismo si el fuera el desaparecido, y por alguna razón dudó que así fuese.

— Lo siento Sora pero no puedo abrir la puerta, aun me sigo preguntando como fue que lo lograron hacer desde la tierra.- se disculpo Genai. — Seguiré tratando, lo prometo.-

Sora solo bajó la cabeza.

— Genai, si tentomon esta ayudandote. ¿Quiere decir que nuestros digimons se encuentran con bien?– preguntó esperanzado Cody.

— Asi es, joven elegido. He intentado localizar a Piximón porque no estaba seguro que fuese el mismo piximon, pero ha sido inutil. ¿Que ha sido de el por cierto? –

— Desapareció de casa de Joe.- informó Yamato. — El también fue escaneado, es probable que se haya ido al digimundo también.-

Genai asintió solamente, la pantaña empezó a presentar estática.

— La conexión esta fallando.- mascullo Izzy y empezó a teclear en su computadora.

— Me tengo que ir de todas maneras joven Izumi, cuidence mucho elegidos.– se despidió Genai antes de que la pantalla se pusiera negra.

Un silenció llenó la habitación, nadie estuvo seguro de que decir.

— Yo también creo que mi hermano esta bien, tiene a Agumón de su lado y conoce el Digimundo como la palma de su mano.- dijo Hikari.

— No hay que perder la esperanza.- siguió Takeru mientras abrazaba a la castaña. — Además nuestros digimons estab bien, al menos es algo bueno entre tanta confusión. - todos asintieron a esto.

Después de unos minutos todos decidieron irse a casa, se despedian en la puerta y se iban en grupos.

Sora vivia en dirección contraria a los demas, pero cerca del edificio de los Yagami así que decidió ir sola, iba tomando camino cuando alguién la sostuvo por la muñeca.

— Te acompaño a casa, ya es algo tarde.– era Yamato.

* * *

Espero les guste el capitulo, sientanse en la libertad de dejarme sus preguntas y sugerencias.

Y les prometo mas accion para los siguientes caps!

Les agradesco mucho a todos los que han leido y dejado un review y ademas tambien los que han dado follow y fav. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y ahora a dormir jajajaja.

Un abrazo. Sayoooooo!


	8. Chapter 8

UFF! Ha pasado un tiempo... poco mas de dos meses si no me equivoco... pero estoy vivita y coleando y escibiendo jiji. Una disculpa tremenda por la tardanza, me da gusto que a pesar de todo si hubo visitas y opiniones para este fic que hasta ahora es el unico de accion que me he atrevido a escribir. Ya saben, a las niñas se nos dan mejor los asuntos del amorsssh jajaja.

Este capitulo es introductorio a la accion posterior, hice un capitulo extra larguisimo asi que lo partire en dos que subire hoy mismo asi que ojala puedan tomarse el tiempo de leer ambos!

Sin nada mas que decir, contar o advertir los dejo con la lectura. Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. (soon...)

* * *

**Prueba de Valor **

**Capitulo 8.1**

Un nuevo día llegaba a Odaiba, sin embargo la noche anterior había sido de lo más extraño para todos los habitantes de aquella isla artificial.

Solamente la isla de Odaiba se encontraba cubierta de nieve, una tormenta había azotado toda la noche dejando la orbe completamente blanca.

Pero eso no era lo mas extraño, si no que estaban en pleno verano en Japón, y que mas allá del Puente Arcoíris no había cambiado para nada el clima.

En las radios ya se anunciaban fallas en algunas estaciones de tren así como la incomunicación con el resto de la capital pues el puente había sido cerrado mientras se quitaba la nieve y los ferris que cruzaban la bahía habían sido cancelados por la congelación de los muelles.

La ciudad estaba completamente detenida.

Justo la señora Izumi se encontraba en su sillón con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, su esposo se encontraba en el teléfono avisando a su oficina en Tokyo que no podría ir.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de su único hijo se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo Koushiro salir en pijamas y tallándose los ojos.

—Oh hijo, ya despertaste.- mencionó lo obvio su madre que se levanto del sillón a darle un beso de buenos días.

—Buenos días Koushiro. – también saludo su papá.

Kou volteó hacia el algo sorprendido aunque aun semidormido. A estas horas su padre se suponía que debería estar en camino a la oficina.

—Buenos días papa. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin nada de tacto. Tal parecía que el joven Izumi, que era famoso por sus buenos modales, no era muy amable por la mañana.

Pero la televisión a todo volumen que momentos antes su madre veía le respondió en lugar de su padre. Tomas aéreas daban cuenta de la situación en Odaiba y contrastaba mucho con el claro panorama después del puente Arcoíris.

— ¿N-nevó?– preguntó sorprendido. De nuevo las imágenes del televisor le volvieron a responder. El aullido del sentido común salió del pelirrojo de manera inmediata. — ¡Pero si estamos en pleno verano!–

—Y sólo ha sido en la isla. Los ferris y el puente están suspendidos, así como la mayoría de los trenes. No hay manera de salir. – completó el señor Izumi. Su esposa preocupada busco refugio en brazos de su marido.

—Tenemos que ir al supermercado por víveres antes que se acaben. – exclamó la madre de Koushiro.

Y así como en la casa Izumi, en los otros miles de hogares de Odaiba se comentaba lo mismo; el clima anormal, el abastecimiento de alimento y la incertidumbre de poder salir de allí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Muy bien. Has completado tu entrenamiento por el día de hoy. Pueden descansar. – el viejo Jijimón azotó su báculo de madera sin mucha fuerza en el piso.

Esa era la señal de descanso para Taichi y Agumón.  
Ambos habían estado mucho tiempo entrenando en casa del viejo Jijimon que Ryo les había presentado.  
Aquel digimon les dijo que las fuerzas oscuras estaban por invadir el mundo digital y que mas valiese que se hicieran más fuertes pues planeaba llevar a Taichi con las bestias sagradas a que le diesen la oportunidad de Digievolucionar a un nuevo nivel.

Ryo Akiyama no le había dicho a Taichi que el poseía aquella digievolucion, la habilidad de fusionarse con Cyberdramón y pelear como uno solo. Dejaría que el castaño lo descubriera por si mismo.

Justamente Akiyama había estado viendo todo el entrenamiento de los elegidos del valor y sabía que faltaba poco para que fuesen llevados con las Bestias Sagradas.

También pronto Takato, Henry y Rika vendrían al digimundo de visita y a conocer a Tai.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto piensas Ryo?- se acerco Tai junto con Agumón que fue hacia cyberdramón.

—Que vas mejorando elegido. Pronto será momento de ir hacia las bestias sagradas...– Akiyama tomo un mechón del castaño cabello de Yagami. — Necesitaremos gel para este desorden, se lo pediré a Takato.- tomó nota mental.

Tai giro sus ojos, no era la primera ni iba a ser la ultima vez que alguien le criticara el cabello que según el propio Taichi era su mas grande atractivo. "Las chicas se vuelven locas cuando hago esto." Había dicho una vez a sus amigos del equipo de futbol mientras balanceaba su cabellera de un lado hacia otro como comercial de shampoo.

Decidió cambiar el tema a algo que para el era mas importante.

— ¿Cuándo llegaran tus amigos?- pregunto mientras se sentaba y se comía de dos bocados una manzana.

—En un par de días. Guilmon y Terriermon llegaran mañana a la aldea.- aviso Ryo mientras le quitaba algo de comida a Yagami que ya comía como poseso pues el entrenamiento había sido agotador.

Renamon ya llevaba varias semanas en la aldea de Jijimon pues ella era la mismísima encargada de entrenar a Agumón y a Taichi pues siendo Sakuyamon fue elegida la consejera de las bestias sagradas. Ella sería la encargada de recomendarlos o vetarlos y había sido hasta ese momento muy estricta.

— ¡Estoy exhausto!– exclamo Tai de un bufido y se tiro de espaldas en la hierba del patio del maestro Jijimon. Agumón se lanzo encima de Tai jugando un poco con el para después quedar a su lado recostado de la misma manera que el castaño.

Ryo se enterneció por la escena y volteo a ver a cyberdramon quien tomo asiento a su lado, ambos habían adquirido tanto poder en sus diversas batallas que cyberdramon no podía regresar a su etapa de entrenamiento, solo cuando viajaban al mundo real era posible que el regresara a monodramón, que tenia la forma de un tierno dragón.

Ryo soltó una risita y su digimon pudo adivinar lo que su tamer pensaba y también rio, el hecho de ser un digimon de aspecto duro no le prohibía acurrucarse en las piernas de su camarada, y así lo hizo, Ryo acaricio su cabeza.

—Siempre serás ese pequeño dragón consentido por dentro- le dijo. A lo cual cyberdramon le mordió amistosamente.

El digivice de Akiyama empezó a sonar, estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo y activo la video llamada.

— ¡Hey Henry! ¿Cómo están amigos? ¿... Dónde están Rika y Takato? -

Taichi estaba semidormido en la hierba hasta que el grito de Ryo le despertó, alertándolo. A gatas se acerco a lado de Ryo junto con Agumón.

— ¿Que es lo que sucede?- Akiyama le ignoro mientras usaba su terminal, Henry fue quien le contestó.

—No lo sabemos Taichi. – detrás de el estaban Takato, Rika y otros chicos que el no conocía corriendo de un lado para otro. —La ciudad de Odaiba fue invadida por la nieve, Shinjuku y el resto de Tokyo esta en perfectas condiciones pero el sistema Hypnos del Sr. Yamaki alerto de un gran movimiento de datos provenientes de una capa desconocida del mundo digital. La isla esta incomunicada, intentaremos entrar por el digimundo hacia Odaiba ya que tememos que haya ataques de Digimons perdidos; parece ser que el Sr. Yamaki puede lograrlo.

Ryo estaba ya comunicándose con los digimons de los demás, a Tai se le erizo la piel pues se trataba de Odaiba aunque después recordó que ellos se encontraban en el futuro.  
Agumon sin embargo se mostraba intranquilo y entonces el viejo digivice de Tai empezó a sonar con aquel pitido característico de cuando algún compañero esta cerca. Lo tomo en sus manos para ver el mapa pero la pantalla no mostraba nada más que una potente luz.

— ¿Qué sucede...?– Tai susurro para el y para Agumón.

Renamon apareció de la nada, como siempre lo hacia y Jijimon se acerco caminando lentamente apoyado de su bastón.

—Henry, comunícame con Rika por favor.- pidió Renamon, el peli azul asistió y puso a la chica en la pantalla. Ryo incluso interrumpió el llamado a los digimons tan solo para verla.

Renamon hizo caso omiso de las miradas que se echaban Ryo y Rika, le enervaba que hiciesen eso a mitad de una emergencia.

—Rika tienes que venir inmediatamente. Necesito convertirme en Sakuyamon para ir con las bestias sagradas lo mas pronto posible. – mando el digimon. Rika cruzó los brazos.

—En eso estamos Renamon, no seas tan impaciente. Saldremos en unos minutos, estamos esperando a Impmon. –

Renamon hizo una mueca de satisfacción pues el pequeño digimon era un gran amigo suyo, aunque después pensó en los pequeños tamers de el.

— ¿Acaso piensan venir con Ai y Makoto?- pregunto alarmado Ryo, quien ya había terminado de contactarse con los digimons restantes.

—Sí, y también vendrá la pequeña Suzie.- Rika callo y medito sus palabras. –Ya no son tan pequeños la verdad y los necesitamos. Lo sabes Ryo.-

Tai y Agumon se veían confundidos con tanto nombre nuevo, además el digivice del castaño seguía pitando y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Los digimon estarán aquí para su llegada, los esperamos.- termino Ryo de despedirse de todos y acabo la video llamada.

Jijimon tan solo tomo asiento en el suelo. Todos los presentes voltearon pidiendo una explicación.

—Hay que esperar a los demás.- se limito a contestar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— ¡Maldita sea!- grito Yamato molesto mientras se sacudía nieve de su cabello rubio, a su lado Takeru rodaba los ojos y se limito a tocar el timbre.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, pues los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi eran los únicos faltantes en esta reunión de emergencia en casa del pelirrojo Izumi.

La madre de Koushiro les dio la bienvenida y los dirigió a la habitación de su único hijo donde estaban ya reunidos los otros nueve elegidos sentados en un circulo con izzy al frente junto a su computadora. Sora estaba sentada a lado de Hikari pero le cedió el lugar a Takeru así que termino sentada a lado de Yamato con quien intercambio una mirada rápida.

—Ahh, el clima anormal me trae nostalgia.- dijo Mimí irónicamente, los elegidos de la primera generación asistieron a esto. Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Iori y Hikari conocían la historia de memoria también.

Los siete niños que fueron tragados por una ola gigante en la cima de una montaña donde acababa de nevar a pesar que fuese Agosto. Al recordar el inicio de su aventura Sora y Mimí bajaron la cabeza pues al recordar sus aventuras era imprescindible la imagen de Taichi guiándolos y cuidándolos.

Izzy se encontraba tecleando en su computadora como siempre. A su lado Joe y Iori conversaban acerca del instituto mientras Daisuke y Miyako discutían de alguna tontería poniendo a Ken en medio.

— ¡Ya esta!- exclamo el pelirrojo dueño del emblema de conocimiento. En la pantalla de su computadora había una especie de mapa con muchos círculos rojos.

—... ¿Qué es lo que ya esta Izzy?- preguntó Takeru.

—De lado izquierdo hay un mapa de Odaiba. Del otro lado es un mapa de Shinjuku.- empezó a explicar pero se vio interrumpido por un cotilleo general.

—¿Y Shinjuku que tiene que ver?- pregunto Daisuke.

Era la pregunta que todos los presentes se hacían.

—Shinjuku esta en perfectas condiciones pero muestran una actividad anormal de transferencia de datos desde un edificio en particular.- Izzy abrió una pestaña de su explorador de internet y se vio la imagen de un par de edificios unidos por un puente. —Según el edificio es de gobierno pero estoy seguro que están tratando de abrir una puerta al digimundo desde allí. El problema es que ningún servidor físico da muestras de esto, es solo algo que mi rastreador puede ver.–

Todos volvieron a comentar entre ellos mismos, Izzy cruzo los brazos ofuscado. Hoy simplemente no tenía paciencia.

—¿Qué sucede con Odaiba Koushiro, lo sabes? – pregunto Iori.

—No... Pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el digimundo. Aquí también hay alta actividad de transferencia de datos.– señalo los círculos rojos. –Esto es en la sede de la Fuji TV y en la colina de la luz principalmente. –

—Los lugares con más contacto con el digimundo.- explico Sora.

Hikari entonces señalo un círculo rojo que estaba en un crucero cerca de su casa.

—Aquí se ha abierto la puerta dos veces.– todos callaron su cotilleo para escuchar a Yagami. —Cuando Greymon peleo con Parrotmon... La primera vez que tuvimos contacto con los digimons, el tan mencionado atentado terrorista de Hikarigaoka. Y la segunda vez cuando mi hermano... – tragó saliva pues de pronto sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta. — Cuando mi hermano se fue al digimundo con Agumon después de que regresara a casa el sólo.

—Fue cuando hubo un agujero en la dimensión después que MetalGreymon derrotara a Etemon.- dijo Joe.

Habían pasado tantos años desde sus primeras aventuras como protectores del digimundo, eran todos apenas unos niños y habían hecho todo lo necesario para mantener la paz en aquel mundo que consideraban su segundo hogar.  
A muchos les hirvió la sangre de rabia al verse imposibilitados de regresar al mundo digital, de ser cruelmente separados de sus compañeros digimons y ser confinados a la tierra donde tan solo pretendían tener una vida normal.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber Izzy?- preguntó Sora. Yamato se revolvió en su lugar al escuchar su voz.

—Sí, con las barreras debilitadas de esta manera estoy seguro que podremos.- Medito sus palabras. —Que podré abrir la puerta para irnos, tengo la autorización de Genai para intentarlo ya que el no ha podido contactarse con las bestias sagradas.-

—¿Alguna vez necesitaste la autorización del viejo Genai?- ironizó Yamato. Izzy sonrió, la respuesta era obviamente que no.

—Vayan a empacar lo que necesiten.- mando Izzy, todos asintieron. Después se dirigió a Miyako. —Trata de viajar ligero ¿quieres?- la experiencia traumática de un inocente viaje a la playa cruzo por su mente, no volvería a pasar medio día de su existencia ayudándole a acarrear el equipaje a la peli lila.

La aludida asintió, Miyako podía ser algo inmadura a veces pero cuando se trataba de una emergencia ella era de las mas concentradas y responsables; tal vez fuese algo que aprendió de Iori por pasar tanto tiempo con el.

—Nos vemos en el edificio de Hikari en una hora.- sentencio Koushiro mientras todos salían de su apartamento. El también iría a alistarse y a despedirse de sus padres.

Yamato fue el último en salir, pero antes de hacerlo le puso la mano en el hombro al elegido del conocimiento.

—Siempre supe que tu deberías haber sido el segundo al mando, yo no se en que pensó Tai al ponerme a mi. Tu eres el líder en este momento Koushiro.-

Izzy se quedó mudo, no pensó en que estuviese ocupando el lugar de Tai en su ausencia aunque ahora que lo pensaba el había estado al frente en todas las reuniones posteriores a la desaparición de su querido amigo. Una pregunta cruzo la mente del pelirrojo: ¿Quería sustituir a Taichi? La respuesta vino a la velocidad de la luz... Nadie podría reemplazar al elegido del Valor, al menos no aun pues el tenia esperanzas de encontrarle en el digimundo.

Se dirigió a la estancia donde sus padres lo miraban profundamente, la sesión de preguntas, respuestas y despedidas prometiendo que regresaría con bien a pesar que no estaba seguro de nada estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Notas finales: recuerden que sigue la siguiente parte del capitulo ya que subi ambas partes juntas! O claro si tienes mucho sueño ya que todos somos lectores nocturnos puedes dejar aqui pendiente y dormir jiji.

Espero les haya gustado!


	9. Chapter 9

Vengo con esta segunda parte del capitulo 8 un poco mas corta que la anterior pero completamente necesaria que fueran capitulos subidos juntos pero no en el mismo cap.. jaja es para darle coherencia a la lectura creo... ustedes diganme que piensan :) me falto sacar a un personaje en particular pero ella pronto tendra un capitulo dedicado para ella solitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :)

Sin mas que decir Los dejo con la lectura de esta segunda parte! Gracias!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... jfalskdjals.

* * *

**Prueba de Valor **

**Capitulo 8.2**

Jijimon veía petrificado el gran cráter que el arca había causado en su patio trasero.  
Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que los tamers habían llegado del mundo real, con un aterrizaje terrible que destruyo aquel jardín.

Takato se había acabado en disculpas con el sabio digimon pero el parecía no querer superarlo nunca.

Rika y Renamon habían ido a buscar a las bestias sagradas, transformándose en Sakuyamon cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Taichi no les viera.

Los demás claro se quedaron charlando con el elegido, mientras los digimons de los tamers hacían lo mismo con Agumón. Habían llegado: Takato, Rika, Henry, Kenta, Hirokazu, Suzie, Ai y Makoto. Juri aun mantenía contacto con ellos pero después de la traumática experiencia del delipa no quiso adentrarse a esta nueva misión.

Tai no le había quitado los ojos de encima a los jóvenes integrantes del equipo de tamers: Suzie, que era hermana de Henry; Ai y su hermano Makoto.

Eran apenas unos críos, más chicos que cuando Takeru y Hikari fueron al digimundo.

—Tu hermana... ¿Había venido antes?- le pregunto a Henry.

—Sí, vino hace tres años.- Tai se sorprendió. —Es mas grande de lo que su estatura aparenta y tiene a lopmon que es un digimon muy poderoso.- señalo al pequeño digimon café que jugaba con su gemelo verde llamado Terriermon. —Los que me preocupan son Ai y Makoto, es su primera vez en el digimundo.- Tai podía entender que Henry sí se preocupaba por Suzie, el aun cuidaba a Hikari como si ella fuera una niña cuando era evidente que no lo era ya.

La mirada de Tai estaba sobre Lopmon y Terriermon, recordó que su hermana le había contado de los digimons gemelos cuando ayudaron a un chico de USA a recuperarlos, el chico se llamaba Willis al parecer.

Después su mirada pasó hacia Impmon, Ai y Makoto, que veían fascinados hacia todas partes. Podrían ser pequeños pero si fueron elegidos para tener a un compañero digimon había sido por algo.

De repente las ramas sonaron, todos se pusieron alertas pero de los arbustos solo aparecieron Rika y Renamon.

Entre sus manos, el digimon amarillo tenía una esfera color naranja. Se acercó lentamente para entregársela a Taichi pero antes que el castaño estirara el brazo para tomarla, el báculo de Jijimon se interpuso.

—¿Que significa esto? Se supone que sólo las bestias sagradas tienen la autorización para hacer esta entrega.- regaño el digimon.

Renamon miró a Rika y entonces ella empezó a contarles a los demás lo que encontraron en el templo, es decir: nada.

Las bestias sagradas no estaban, el templo estaba totalmente destruido lo que daba cuentas de una feroz batalla. Era imposible que tales digimons hubiesen sido destruidos, en tal caso habían sido secuestrados. Renamon, o más bien Sakuyamon tenía la autorización de tomar decisiones en la ausencia de las bestias sagradas; así que tomo la esfera de poder de donde estaba escondida y regreso rápidamente al campamento.

—Hemos entrenado muy poco pero es necesario esto.- volvió a ofrecer la esfera que esta vez Tai tomó en sus manos.

La esfera empezó a brillar y poco después el digivice y la esfera flotaban frente a los ojos de Tai cada vez acercándose más, como si quisiesen fusionarse.

Y, de hecho, así lo hicieron. Cuando la fusión terminó en su lugar apareció un digivice de color naranja, un poco mas alargado que su digivice original o los digivice de los tamers. Tenía en la parte superior unos adornos de metal, en medio estaba la pantalla cuadrada y abajo de ésta, se encontraba una especie de rueda con un botón al centro.

El artefacto cayó en las manos de Tai resplandeciendo una última vez. Todos se acercaron para poderlo observar mejor, ya que no se parecía a ningún artefacto que hubiesen visto antes.

—¿... Y por qué no lo pruebas?- preguntó Hirokazu. Kenta animó la propuesta de su amigo.

Tai no supo hacer otra cosa que apuntar el digivice hacia Agumón y apretar el botón central, una luz salió de la pantalla cubriendo a Agumon y después tragándoselo.

—¿¡Agumon!?- pregunto Tai alarmado. En su pantalla podía ver varios símbolos que no entendía realmente pero no había rastro de su compañero.

—Aquí estoy Tai. ¿Me escuchas?- la voz de Agumon se oía cercana, se dio cuenta después que provenía del dispositivo. —Estoy dentro del digivice! - anunció.

Tai apretó de nuevo el botón central y agumon salió.

—¡Wow! ¡Es algo así como una pokebola! - dijo el inocente Makoto, su hermana Ai solo suspiro pesadamente. Los demás simplemente no tenían idea de lo que era una poke... Poke.. ¿Pokebola?

—Es algo de una caricatura que Mako ve. No es importante.- explico Ai con tono avergonzado.

—Chicos, el Sr. Yamaki dice que han logrado encontrar la manera de llegar a Odaiba. Hay que embarcar ya.– aviso Takato que justamente recibía los datos desde el mundo real gracias a un sistema de comunicación implementado en la D-arc.

Se despidieron de Jijimón y todos se embarcaron en la arca. Poco después unas coordenadas llegaron al centro de mando y un gran túnel digital se abrió paso para darle camino a la arca.

—¡Vámonos!- grito Takato.

~•~

—¿Ya llegaron todos?- pregunto Koushiro mientras pasaba lista con la mirada.

...nueve, diez... ¿Diez?

—¡¿Dónde diantres esta Daisuke?!– pregunto el pelirrojo enfurecido.

—¡Espérenme!

Y justamente el heredero del valor y la amistad aparecía corriendo por la esquina de la calle. No tardo mucho en llegar a donde ya todos le esperaban con miradas reprobatorias.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeeeeento.– hizo como mil reverencias frente a Koushiro y Joe, que fue a quienes se topo de frente.

Miyako se encontraba repartiendo algunos víveres que recogió de su tienda cuando un fuerte tronido retumbo por el cielo.

Todos se taparon los oídos al instante, después voltearon hacia arriba donde un vórtice de colores grisáceos empezaba a formarse sobre ellos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso...?– se preguntaba hacia si mismo Ken. De repente sintió que de su brazo derecho Miyako se sostuvo mientras miraba aterrorizada hacia el cielo.

—Son las fuerzas de la oscuridad.- dijeron Takeru e Iori al mismo tiempo.

Yamato inconscientemente se coloco frente a Sora en pose protectora, cerraba los puños como si se alistara para pelear.

Sin embargo Kari sabia que tal vórtice no venia de las tinieblas, pues ella podía sentir cuando era de tal manera. Sin embargo, aquella puerta no le hacia sentir esos mareos, esos dolores de cabeza y revoltura de estomago que las verdaderas fuerzas de la oscuridad si la hacían sentir.

La joven Yagami trato de enfocar más la mirada y pudo notar que una pequeña luz venia acercándose.

—¡Algo viene!- avisó Yagami.

Todos se alertaron, otros tenían la esperanza que fuesen sus compañeros digitales.

Sin embargo, del cielo cayeron primeramente once digihuevos. Todos recibieron el suyo prácticamente en las manos.

—¿Patamon... eres tu?- hablaba Takeru con su digihuevo con tono preocupado.

Lo último que habían sabido es que sus compañeros estaban bien y ahora aparecían en forma de Digihuevo. Algo estaba mal.

Pero antes de que pudiesen recuperarse de la impresión de los digihuevos, una especie de luz salió del túnel apuntando hacia otra parte de la ciudad. Los elegidos se miraron entre si y corrieron con sus digihuevos en brazos hacia aquel lugar para ver de que se trataba.

...

El arca se esforzaba en lograr aterrizar de manera correcta pero de nuevo hizo un gran cráter a mitad de un parque.

La puerta tardo en abrirse y un humo salía del interior de la arca, poco a poco los chicos y digimons salieron del arca tosiendo.

Taichi miro a su alrededor cuando por fin su vista se aclaro, no cabía duda estaba de vuelta en casa.

¿O podía ser el Odaiba del futuro?

Takato activo unos dígitos en su digivice y el arca se comprimió y se digitalizo hasta caber en su artefacto.

—¿Estamos en Odaiba?- pregunto el líder de los tamers.

—Sí. Eso te lo aseguro... solo que no se que año es.- le respondió Taichi.

—Lo mejor será ocultarnos pronto.- como siempre Henry se preocupo que alguien les viera.

...

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas pero al llegar a aquel parque donde la luz los guio no encontraron nada extraño. Continuaron caminando decidiendo empezar a dividirse para peinar el área.

Entonces el llamado de Miyako y Daisuke les aviso que habían encontrado algo; un gran cráter donde pareciese que algo había aterrizado pero no había rastros de nada.

* * *

Notas finales: miiiiiiiiil gracias por todos sus reviews, por sus consejos y opiniones. En especial para Iori-Jestez que se tomo el tiempo de escribirme un PM para darme consejos, me siento muy afortunada ya que el tiene una gran reputacion en fics de accion por este foro. mil gracias!

que tengan todos una bonita noche :) saludos desde Mexico!


End file.
